Episode 2 (Japanese drama)
is the second episode of the TBS drama, ''Hana Yori Dango. The episode first aired on October 28, 2005 in Japan.http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/story2_1.html (Japanese) It was followed by the third episode on November 4. After abducting Tsukushi Makino, Tsukasa Domyoji asks her to become his girlfriend. Rui Hanazawa's first love Shizuka Todo returns from France. Yuriko Asai later invites Tsukushi to Shizuka's homecoming party. Plot Tsukasa Domyoji kidnaps Tsukushi Makino, before school. He brings her to his house, where he has his staff give her a makeover. She wakes up, wearing a beautiful dress and jewelry. As she looks in the mirror, she notices Tsukasa watching her. He asks her to withdraw her declaration of war, which Tsukushi refuses, telling him money cannot buy everything. She leaves in a huff, but becomes lost in his house. Tsukushi eventually makes her way to the front door, where she sees Tsukasa's mother, Kaede Domyoji. Kaede then has her bodyguards remove Tsukushi from the home. Tsukushi goes to school, where she finds the other students badmouthing her. During lunch, she discovers a rumor about her being a "slut" written on the cafeteria's windows. Tsukushi runs to the stairwell and yells that she is an "innocent virgin". Rui Hanazawa, having heard her exclamation, teases her before asking her the time difference between Japan and France. Tsukushi researches the time difference, while working at her part-time job. Tsukushi talks about Rui and Yuki Matsuoka correctly guesses that she has a crush. She then spots Sakurako Sanjo waiting to talk to Tsukushi. Meanwhile, Tsukasa plays mahjong with Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado. He leaves, after losing. Sakurako apologizes for not helping Tsukushi, while the two walk home together. Tsukushi tells her not to worry about it. They then see Rui staring at a poster of Shizuka Todo. Tsukushi approaches him and tells him about the time difference. She begins describing her admiration for Shizuka, not knowing that Rui actually knows her. Rui gets close to Tsukushi's face, embarrassing her. However, he only picks up a small piece of food. Tsukushi hurries away with Sakurako. Tsukasa watches them from his car. Sakurako receives a red card in the morning. The students corner her into the cafeteria and Tsukushi defends her. A student throws a bottle of sauce at her, but Tsukushi knocks it away. The sauce lands on Tsukasa's shoe. He promises to end the "game" if she licks it off. Rui interrupts the situation by telling Tsukushi that she was wrong about the time difference. The next day, the student unusually say hello to her. She then finds Yuriko Asai and her friends cleaning the graffiti in the cafeteria. They invite her to a homecoming party for Shizuka. After mulling over it for a while, Tsukushi decides to go. At the airport, the F4 greet Shizuka, who has come from France. Tsukushi enters the party dressed in casual clothes. Yuriko, Erika, and Minako make fun of her clothes and later pour their drinks on her. At that moment, Rui walks in with Shizuka. He hands her a handkerchief, while Shizuka sprays champagne on the girls, causing them to fall into the pool. Shizuka then helps Tsukushi clean up and lends her a dress. Rui calls Tsukushi "cute", which makes Tsukasa jealous. He picks a fight with Rui and punches him. Tsukushi pushes Tsukasa away, when he goes for a second punch. They trip, which causes Tsukasa to accidentally kiss her. Cast and characters Other *Nakatsuka *Tsubaki Domyoji Ratings Notes *This episode condenses the events of the "Red Slip Troubles" arc and the "Atami Arc", roughly covering chapters four to eleven. *Upon seeing the dining hall in Tsukasa's home, Tsukushi exclaims "Ahhh!! Is this Harry Potter!?", because Tsukasa's dining hall is reminiscent of the Great Hall seen in the Harry Potter films. *Sojiro uses the line again, this time to an English-speaking stewardess. *Akira speaks Mandarin to a woman and mentions they should "relive that passionate day" at Amandari, which is a five-star hotel in Bali. Tsuyoshi Abe was actually born in China and speaks Mandarin fluently. *The shoes Shizuka lends Tsukushi are Manolo Blahniks, a famous high-end shoe brand. *The Atami trip from the manga is replaced with Shizuka's homecoming party, which is also combined with the party that Yuriko and her friends embarrassed Tsukushi at. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes